


Whispers and Late Night Meet Ups

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Brief Liam - Freeform, Brief Zayn - Freeform, Chaptered, Great read!, Harry is persuasive, High School, Louis doesn't like not being human, M/M, Mention of Niall - Freeform, Not a lot of gore, Other, Short Story, Zayn and Liam are good friends, Zombies, a little fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets Louis at night<br/>Louis isn't a human<br/>He's also not a zombie<br/>Harry somehow doesn't mind</p><p>After a lot of persuasion from Harry and a compromise; Louis changes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Really Have To Pull a Gun Out On Me?

Harry has grown up his entire life in a world inhabited by zombies. That was all that he has known. People being against zombies and trying to fight them. He’s had one close call with a zombie when he was 12. But luckily he was taught how to use a gun and carried one at all times.

  
Their world wasn’t like those stupid zombie movies that everyone has seen before. People go out, shop, go to school, have enough food and power, etc. In fact, zombies don’t bother people that often. If you were unlucky enough to be out at night alone then it was a different situation. Hence the guns. Everyone has been taught to use one at the age of 11 and carried one at all times.

  
It was a stereotypical outbreak though. A virus, infected someone, they got out and infected other’s, same old same old.

  
His mum was asleep and it was extremely stuffy inside the house so he silently crawled out of bed and put on a pair of sneakers, picked up his gun and walked out the front door. He needed to take a breather. Harry knew not to be out in the open and to not stray far, so he walked no more than half a mile away from his house.

  
He was leaning against a wall when he saw a figure appear a few feet in front of him. By the shuffles of its feet and no words said; he figures it’s a zombie. He pulls out his gun and is about to pull the trigger when the figure speaks.

  
“You have to pull out a gun on me? Really?”

  
Harry lowers the gun and walks closer. It was a boy; except he had zombie features. He had blue eyes and brown straight hair. But he had bags under his eyes as if he hadn’t slept in days (which was a typical feature on zombies) and his skin was extremely pale with a slight green color to it and lots of bruises. There was blood on the white t-shirt he was wearing. Instead of taking steps, he shuffled. And he was missing a finger.

  
“You’re a zombie. Why should I not pull a gun out on you?” Harry interrogates. The boy still was good looking for a zombie though.

  
“Cause I’m not like them.” He says simply as if Harry should know that. Harry notices that his teeth are still white and he has all of them. Plus.

  
“Explain.” Harry presses. He needs a lot of evidence to not kill him right on the spot.

  
“If you noticed, I’m talking to you right now. Which they can’t do.” Harry resists the urge to roll his eyes. The boy continues. “I’m not all oozing and broken like them. But my finger is missing which is really gross. But I just have to kinda stick it back on. Look it’s really cool!” He’s brightly smiling and pulls the finger out of his jeans pocket and presses it into the missing space. He wiggles all five of his digits. Harry had to admit it was a bit cool.

  
“Uh, I’m not attacking you right now. So I’m pretty sure you don’t need to shoot me in the head. Which I would feel. So you know, ow.” He finishes.

  
“Why are you not a ‘zombie’ then?” Harry asks curiously now with air quotes around zombie.

  
“I am. But I guess I’m like a mutant zombie or something. I still have most of my human characteristics. Like the glorious hair on my head and my eyes aren’t black. I can talk and think. But- don’t kill me or anything-” He pauses. “I obviously am a zombie at the same time. The skin, the stupid shuffle. They should really make a dance. Like the zombie shuffle or something. I get distracted sometimes, sorry. But the major thing is I do have to eat.” He doesn’t clarify on the last part.

  
“Elaborate.”

  
“Y’know. Brains. All that stuff that I actually hate partaking in but don’t have a choice. Kinda have to. I was a vegetarian when I was human. So I still think it’s gross but I literally have to do it.” He has an expression of distain on his face.

  
“So you were gonna eat my brain when you saw me?” Harry asks him.

  
“Nah. I ate earlier and we usually stay alone for the most part so I was just walking around. Not that I like hanging out with zombies. They can’t hold conversations. Gets a bit boring and lonely. Though the walk was a bad idea on my part with all this.” He gestures to his appearance and the blood on his shirt.

  
A groan sounds from the side of Harry’s peripheral vision and an older zombie is approaching. Harry sighs and clocks the gun and shoots three bullets into its head; getting some blood splattered onto his shirt. It was an easy kill because it wasn’t new.

  
“A bit. But I gotta go. See you later zombie boy. And don’t get killed.” Harry says as he’s leaving.

  
“It’s Louis.” He quietly whines/groans just loud enough for Harry to hear.


	2. Hi Human Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry meet up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is bromances-all-the-way. There are other fics there too!

Harry takes a shower as soon as the door is locked and he is in his room. He was so glad that he and his mum had separate bathrooms. Now he could shower in peace for a few minutes and crawl back into bed at 1 in the morning. As soon as he’s dry enough, he doesn’t bother pulling on another pair of pajamas. He just gets into bed still slightly damp and naked and goes to sleep. He actually wouldn’t mind seeing Louis again.  

~o~ 

He goes out again the next night hoping to run into zombie boy again. Sure enough, he spotted Louis across the street this time. He walked up to him but he seemed different; almost more animalistic. When he got the presence of Harry, he almost didn’t react.

“Get away from me.” He says stiffly to Harry. That was the only reaction as he shuffled along.

“What, why?” Harry asks confused.

Louis turns to face him and he actually growls. His eyes were a really dark blue; almost black. “In case you haven’t noticed, I don’t feel like talking. I’m fucking hungry and I’m trying to find someone. This is pure instinct taking over and I like you and don’t want to hurt you so get away. Because I haven’t seen a person out yet and I’ve been looking for an hour. And staying here talking to you is requiring a lot of self-control.”

Harry is a little taken aback but understands and walks off in the opposite direction. He tries to ignore the sound of a womanly scream in Louis’ direction just as he rounds the corner.

_‘I can’t believe I’m protecting a zombie.’_ Then he thinks  _’When did I start feeling anything but ‘kill’ about a zombie?”_

~o~

The third night in a row, Harry goes back and Louis comes a couple minutes after Harry.

“Hi human boy.” He greets.

“Harry.”

“Okay Harry. Hi.” He’s still smiling. “Look uh sorry for being rude yesterday. I hadn’t eaten in 23 hours by that point and when I get hungry it’s more zombie. So uh sorry.” He says sheepishly.

“I get it. As much as a human can I mean.” Harry smiles letting him know that he accepts his apology. Louis returns it and sticks his hands in his front jean pockets. But it doesn’t go to plan. One of his fingers falls off.

“Fucking shit. I really hate this.” He groans. He reattaches it and sticks his hands in his pockets once again. 

“Being part zombie?” Harry asks him. 

“Yeah. I mean I really hate it.” He mutters looking at the ground once and then quickly looking back up at Harry.

“How’d it happen?” He asks Louis. He was genuinely curious.

“It was the last day of school. My friends and I wanted to celebrate. So we went out to a pub and got piss drunk and had a lot of fun. Then my friend Niall and I were walking home because we lived next to each other. Somehow three zombies found us. Niall managed to kill one of them, but the other advanced on him and killed him. You know what they do when the intent is to kill. But I wasn’t around to see that. Which is good because I would be even more traumatized. Which is another reason why I hate having to do that to people.

But then the other one came up to me and bit me on the arm just as I pulled out my gun and shot it. I knew I couldn’t go home and see my mum or sisters or dad again because they would kill me on the spot if they found out. So I went into an ally way and waited to die. Then three days later, you know the rest.”

“When was this?” Harry asks.

“I was in my second to last year of high school and that was four years ago.” Harry does some math and figures that if Louis still aged he would be 21. So he died at 17. 

“I just really miss Niall sometimes.” If it were possible, his eyes would be teary. But zombies can’t cry and since that’s technically what he is; he can’t do that anymore.

Harry steps forwards and puts his arms around the boy carefully. Louis stiffens at the initial contact because he hasn’t been touched by anyone; much less a human in four years. But he relaxes into the hug just as quickly. He missed interaction with people who could interact back with something other than “*Brains” or “*Human(s)” or “*Eat” or “*Outsider”. A name reserved just for him. 

*Translated from zombie speak.

Harry notices that he can’t feel a pulse in Louis’ body at all. And his skin is cold but still soft and smooth. Harry steps away and Louis frowns.  

“I’ll see you tomorrow Louis.” Harry says as he steps off and back to his house.

_‘When did I start feeling anything towards a human?’_ Louis thinks to himself.

_‘When did I start feeling something for a zombie?’_ Harry thinks as he walks the short distance home.


	3. Definitely Want More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost the end.Last chapter by Sunday. Sorry it's short.

The next day at school; when he’s walking to his first class of the day, Liam wrinkles his nose at his friend.

“Mate, you smell like zombie.” He points out.

Must be from the hug he gave Louis. Harry woke up late and didn’t get time to shower. He thinks he smells completely fine but apparently not.

“Yeah. Were you hanging out with one?” Zayn mocks.

“Uh, no. I did kill one last night.” Harry lies.

“Ah cool. So didja do the homework for Ms. Applebee?

~o~

Two weeks later Harry considers them good friends and isn’t going to lie to himself about any possible feelings he has for Louis. Which is why he kisses him one night. His lips are the same temperature as his skin, but they’re smooth and soft and his mouth tastes like mint toothpaste. Harry didn’t really expect that.

 He pulls away since it was a quick touch of the lips and Louis is smiling. The kiss shocked him but he liked it.

“You taste minty. Like mint toothpaste.” Harry says happily.

“Just because I’m technically part of the undead doesn’t mean I don’t have hygiene. I have a flat and wear clean clothes and brush my teeth like a normal person.” Harry can tell that Louis has a joking tone to his voice though.

“It’s getting late. I’m gonna head home. We should do this not in the middle of the night.” Harry says.

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

“Night Louis.”

~o~

The next weekend at early morning when the sun is just beginning to come up, Harry goes to Louis’ apartment building and knocks at his door. Louis opens it and is face to face with Harry.

“Harry what’re you doing here?” He asks curiously and shocked. Normal people would be extremely tired but zombies don’t need sleep.

“We’re going on a date.” Harry says simply.

Louis smiles at him and goes inside really quick to change clothes and a grab couple other things.

There was an occasional person on the sidewalk as Harry drove along. But other than that, the streets were empty. Harry drove them to a small forest that he’s know about for a few years and walked/led until they were in a clear spot under the canopy of trees. That morning, Harry and Louis laid side by side on a blanket and talked about anything and everything and looked at the clouds trying to pick shapes, with Harry occasionally taking a bite of his food or the pair languidly kissing.

“That was fun. Thanks Harry. It was really fun.” Louis thanks him when they pull up to Louis’ building. Harry leaves a gentle peck on his lips and says no problem. If Louis could blush, he would. His car speeds away when Louis is safely on sidewalk. He definitely wants more of those kisses in the future.


	4. This Is The End, Hold Your Breath and Count To Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out my other stories if you want!

It’s been two months and Harry and Louis were in their usual spot. The one that they first met when Harry decides to say something important.

“Hey Louis?”

“Hmm?” He has his attention focused on Harry.

“So I like you. And you’re not a complete zombie.” Harry starts.

“So?”

“So I want you to change me.”

Louis looks into Harry’s face with pure shock and confusion. “Wait, what?”

“Change me.” He repeats.

“Harry. Why would you want that?” Louis really doesn’t understand his reasoning behind this new idea.

“We can never be together in the daylight or for longer than half an hour. And I’m pretty sure it’s “not right” for a human to be with a zombie if they are pretty much normal. Since you aren’t a zombie zombie, you can bite me and I’ll be like you. And then things between us will pretty much be perfect.”

“I’m really not sure about this.” Louis says apprehensively.

“Don’t you want things between us to work? Cause this- this is not going to work for long.”

“Okay how about this. You have two more months in school. If you feel the same then, I’ll do it.” Louis proposes.

Harry smiles and kisses him on the lips again that night.

~o~

Those two months pass by quickly and Harry’s in their usual spot waiting for Louis. A few minutes later, he shows up.

“Harry. You’re absolutely, positively, sure about this?”

“Yeah. Just get it over with.” Harry says to him. He already said goodbye to his mother. It was in a note.

“Okay. This’ll hurt.” Louis warns. He takes Harry’s forearm in his hands and bites down on it; hard. Harry clamps his mouth shut to stop from screaming in pain and breathes deeply.

‘Harry tastes good.’ Louis thinks to himself. He couldn’t help the thought. He takes his mouth away from Harry’s bleeding wound.

“Well, you’re dying now. So we wait.” He says simply looking at Harry's pain filled face.

Louis and Harry walk the short distance to Louis’ flat and stay inside for the three days.

The first day, Harry’s arm just hurt. Then later his whole body hurt.

The second day, noting hurt too bad. But when he walked, he shuffled instead of taking actual steps.

The third day was the most drastic. He couldn’t get out of bed at all. His skin had no color to it except for a small tinge of green and naturally formed bruises and he had the slight bags under his eyes. His breathing was really slow and so was his heartbeat.

But then four days pass and then five and Harry was really in pain. He looked like the change should have happened, but it hasn't yet.

"Louis, it hurts." He quietly moans teary eyed and clutching his hand weakly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why it's been this long. Should have happened by now." Louis says regretfully. He knew this was a bad idea and should have refused Harry's offer and had happiness with him for as long as he could before that would be taken away.

On day seven, Harry doesn't talk at all. He lies on his side, not even looking at Louis. He can barely move too. Tears fall from his eyes at least twice that day at how much everything hurts.

On day eight, Louis can feel Harry's heart beat stop and he thinks finally things are going good. Louis was holding his hand when he initially died.

But even ten minutes later, Harry doesn't wake up. Louis is starting to get anxious and squeezes Harry's hand with no response.

A day later, Harry's skin is cold to Louis and he still hasn't moved. By now, Louis is angry and depressed and just wants Harry back. But it seems that isn't happening. He goes to the living room for a minute or two and when he comes back, Harry is looking back at him with wide green eyes. Louis rushes to his side.

“Harry?” He asks just to be sure because he can't believe it.

“Hi Lou.” He smiles and now they’re the same.

"You had me scared to death. I thought it didn't work."

"How long was I out?" Harry asks confused.

"Two days. That's never happend and you took so long to finally y'know. I don't know what happened."

Harry notices that Louis doesn’t feel cold to him anymore. They’re the same temperature.

"Well I'm good now."

Louis smiles. “M’ hungry.” Harry whines with the black of his pupils overtaking most of the green.

“I know. That happens when you first wake up. But we have to wait until night time, okay?” He’s soothes as he brightly smiles at his boyfriend.

Harry smiles back and nods.

~o~

They were lucky that there were two women coming home from a bachelorette party drunk and stumbling. As soon as their hunger was sated; Harry’s hunger way bigger than Louis’ since he was new, they began their shuffle home. On the way back, they ran into Zayn and Liam who immediately pointed their guns.

“Guys don’t!” Harry says suddenly.

“Harry?” Liam asks surprised and confused.

“Kinda. Don’t shoot either of us when I come over, okay?” Zayn still looks unsure but both of them nod.

Harry shuffles over and that’s the first thing they notice. Then they take in his features and the small splotch of blood on his cheek and decide that he mostly looks like Harry but is definitely zombie.

“But how? Why should we not shoot both of you? How do we know you aren't going to harm us?” Liam asks.

“I still consider you both my best friends and I’m still Harry. Just a bit- different. And that’s Louis.” Harry turns to Louis and he shyly waves.

“You didn’t explain how.” Zayn says.

“Louis is mostly human but obviously some zombie. So I had him bite me so things could continue working between us and today is my first day.” Harry explains.

“So you died today.” Liam says. Harry nods. “And reanimated today.” Harry nods again. “And you ate a human brain recently.” Reluctantly Harry nods again.

“So we’ll um not y’know, kill you since you’re still kinda Harry. But erm, yeah. Bye.” Zayn says awkwardly. He and Liam turn to leave and Harry goes back to Louis and puts his arm around his shoulder.

“This is nice.” Harry points out as they go back to Louis’ flat. Louis pecks him on the cheek and likes the warmth that he feels there; although to a human it would be cold.

“I have to agree with you there human boy.” Louis teases.

Now they have eternity and forever to stay together and continue their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write a zombie Au. It's not going to be too gory. Louis is still "sassy" and funny; but that mainly shows up in the first chapter :) Hope you like and continue reading!


End file.
